German Published Patent Application No. 196 00 403 describes a conventional electromagnetic fuel injector and an appropriate structure for its mounting, which satisfy the requirements regarding the sealing effect, thermal resistance and pressure resistance for an internal combustion engine having direct fuel injection. Particular attention is paid in this context to sealing the area immediately adjacent to the cylinder where the electromagnetic fuel injector is mounted, as well as to a region more distant therefrom. As a result, according to the present invention, a first sealing section having a first sealing ring, which is configured as a wavy washer, is located close to the cylinder and between the fuel injector and the cylinder head. Moreover, a second sealing section having a second sealing ring, which is also configured as a wavy washer, is located further away from the cylinder than the first sealing section.
The fuel injector described in German Published Patent Application No. 196 00 403 has the disadvantage of high production complexity of the sealing rings. Furthermore, due to the refined materials, the production costs are high, for instance when the sealing rings are made from silver-plated INCONEL or also from Teflon-coated materials.